life after fight
by green-fairy 17
Summary: My First fic, pls. read, It's all about RenxPirika, AnnaxYoh, and a new character is added, Pls. R&R, pls.
1. Introduction

Life after the fight  
  
GF17: Hi! This is my first fic so pls R&R. this is about RxP and YxA  
  
An ordinary day at Yoh's house, Yoh, Anna, Horo-horo, Pirika and Manta is eating lunch at Yoh's house when suddenly:  
  
"Knock, knock, knock"  
  
Pirika stood up to answer the door. "Ren! What are you doing here?" asked Pirika in surprise. "Well, I just dropped by to bring these foods to you" said Ren holding up a plastic bag full of foods. "Well, come in, you could eat lunch with us" said Pirika. "Thanks" said Ren while entering the house.  
  
"Ren, thanks a lot for the food" said Yoh "At least I have eaten something delicious today" whispered Horo-horo "So, you mean that the food I cooked was not delicious" said Anna angrily "No! No! I.." Horo-horo was cut by Anna "As for you staying in our house and eating here too, you're the one whose gonna cook for dinner and clean the house this afternoon." said Anna "What?!" exclaimed Horo-horo "That's no fair" he added "What is it that doesn't make it fair? It just deserves you, don't worry, no one will bother you, Ren and Pirika are going to the market.." Ren had interrupted Anna "Who? Me? I just dropped by" said Ren. "You ate here" said Anna "Whatever!" replied Ren ("That would be okay for me, if that's the only way I could help my brother" said Pirika) "Then Manta will be doing my homework.." Anna, once again, was interrupted by Manta "Why me?" Manta asked curiously "Well, it's simple, you know the answers and I don't" replied Anna " Well, okay" said Manta "And then, Yoh and I will be going outside" Anna said as she stood up from her seat (she just finished eating) "Come on Yoh, let's go" said Anna "Where are we going?" Yoh asked as he followed Anna outside.  
  
GF17: well that's the end of part one, quite short isn't it, don't worry next chapter will be better Pls R&R pls. 


	2. Pirika is missing

GF17: Second chapter longer than the introduction  
  
"Well, Horo-horo, I think Pirika and I better go before it gets dark" said Ren " Okay, take good care of my sister" said Horo-horo "Don't worry, I will" said Ren ""Goodbye brother" said Pirika " Bye" Horo-horo replied to his sister while he's sweeping the floor. "Horo-horo, I'll go inside the room to do Anna's homework," said Manta " Sure" said Horo-horo while tears are falling down to his cheeks as he sweeps the floor.  
  
At the market place "Um.Let's see, we already have the beef, and the vegetables, wait! I forgotten the tomatoes" said Pirika "You mean we have to go back?" asked Ren in surprise " I'm really sorry, but yes, we have to go back" said Pirika " After walking the long way up to here, we're gonna go back" complained Ren "Yes, we must go back to the vegetable stand Ren" said Pirika.  
  
On they're way back to the vegetable stand, someone has been stalking on them, listing to every word Ren and Pirika would say, finding a right time to attack. Unfortunately Ren didn't sense that the danger is coming.  
  
After all these walking around the market place "At last, they are all complete" said Pirika while checking the list "Are you sure, then let go back home, these baggage are heavy" said Ren while holding 7 plastic bag full of the things they bought at the market "Um.Okay, let's go home" said Pirika. On there way home, they were blocked by a boy.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ren hiding Pirika at his back ( as if he's trying to protect her) "I'm Clief, I'm the brother of Luchist, the one that you killed before" said the boy " Yeah, I remember him, so, what do you want?" asked Ren "Do you really need to ask it, it obvious, I wanted revenge" said Clief, lauhing. "Step back Pirika, you have nothing to do with this" said Ren as Clief walked near Pirika " So, Pirika's your name, beautiful girl" said Clief now holding Pirika's face "Hey! Don't hold her! Get your hands off her!!!!" yelled Ren trying to attack Clief, but Clief madean invisible barrier.  
  
Pirika tried to remove the hand off Clief from her face. But suddenly Clief had kissed Pirika (like the one that the blonde devil did to Elie). "Hey! Stop that! I said stop that!!!!" yelled Ren while knocking on the invisible barrier. Pirika pushed Clief away "What the hell have you done to me, you have no rights to do that, I'll tell this to my brother" said Pirika slapping the face of Clief "No need to fuzz little one, all you have to do is to sleep" said Clief.  
  
Then suddenly Pirika dropped down to the floor. "Well Ren, I think I need to go now, with your girlfriend, of course." Said Clief starting to blur out of site "She's not my girlfriend! She has nothing to do with this" said Ren " Too late Ren, too late" Clief said then he just disappeared. "Pirika! Come back!!!!" yelled Ren.  
  
GF17: and that's the second part, you noticed that I added a character Notice: Shaman king is not mine. GF17: And that's all, watch out for the next chapter, I'm almost finish with it, but you will have to wait. PLs R&R. 


	3. Ren and Horohoro, in a big fight!

GF17: My third chapter, bow! Hope you'll like it. GF17: Yoh and Anna's relationship is brewing here  
  
"So Anna, what are we doing here at the park?" asked Yoh "Well, I just want to tell you something, it's bothering me for a long time" said Anna "Well, what is it?" asked Yoh "Yoh, I just want to tell you that I'm sick and tried of being your fiancée" said Anna "What do you mean? You want to break up?" asked Yoh "No, not exactly, I want to be married as soon as possible" said Anna. Yoh freezed. "What?! Are you serious?" asked Yoh almost yelling "Of course I'm sure, after we finish our school, we can get married" said Anna "Well, if that's what you want" said Yoh "Come on, let's go home, I'm hungry" added Yoh "No, where not going home, we had to spend some time alone, just the two of us" said Anna "Okay, just for you, we're staying here for a while" said Yoh putting his arms on Anna's shoulder  
  
After some few time, Yoh and Anna went home. On their way home, they saw Ren, stunned, so Yoh and Anna ran towards him "Ren, what happened, didn't I asked you to go to the market with Pirika?" asked Anna. Ren didn't reply nor moved. "Ren, tell us what had really happened?" asked Yoh "Pirika...Pirika has been kidnapped, and it's all my fault" said Ren "Horo- horo must know this" said Yoh "I'll tell him, I'll go ahead" he added running towards home.  
  
"Why didn't you told us before that you have a feeling for Pirika?" asked Anna "I'm sorry to tell you Anna but I don't have a feeling for her" said Ren (he's now recovering) standing up "Your guilty" said Anna "I'm telling the truth" said Ren (he's now quite blushing) "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" said Anna "I told you I don't have feeling for her nor to anyone!" exclaimed Ren. Anna had turned her back and heading straight home, Ren followed her.  
  
"Ren, what have you done to my sister, didn't I told you to look after her!!!" exclaimed Horo-horo angrily holding Ren's collar "Don't touch me!" said Ren removing the hands of Horo-horo from his collar, but Horo-horo won't let go "Where's my sister?!!" yelled Horo-horo "I don't know, and don't you shout at me!" exclaimed Horo-horo "If something bad will happened to my sister, you'll be the one who should be blamed" said Horo-horo pushing Ren away "Do what ever you like, I don't care" said Ren leaving the room, "If you only knew how much I had tried to protect your sister" said Ren to himself.  
  
"Horo-horo, you need to calm down" said Yoh "How could I calm down if I know that my sister is missing, she might be in great danger too!!" yelled Horo-horo "What's happening here?" saked Manta coming out of a door "Pirika is missing" said Anna "But, isn't it a while ago, Pirika is with Ren" said Manta " Don't you ever dare say that name again!" said Horo-horo angrily, leaving the room. "You just made it worst" said Yoh "I'm sorry" said Manta.  
  
Horo-horo saw Ren outside. "REN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" said Horo-horo while aiming a punch at Ren "Why should I?" asked Ren as he avoids the punches of Horo-horo. "Kororo, big oversoul!" said Horo-horo, then he started to attack Ren again. "Bason, get ready to fight!" said Ren. Ren is now attacking Horo-horo not just avoiding him! A big fight had begun, when suddenly:  
  
"Your fight will lead to nothing" said Anna "Do you care?!" said Horo-horo "Of course I don't, but Ren, you have a letter and I think this is the answer you're finding Horo-horo" said Anna holding up an envelop. Ren and Horo-horo had stopped fighting. "Give me that" said Ren getting the envelop from Anna's hands. It says:  
  
REN,  
  
YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE YOU GIRLFRIEND,  
SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN, LET'S  
SETTLE A SCORE, MEET ME AT A SMALL CAVE  
IN THE FOREST OF IZUMO. I CANNOT GUARANNTY  
HER LIFE, SO BE HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.  
  
CLIEF  
  
"Hey! Wait! What is he talking about, tell me the truth Ren, is Pirika your girlfriend" asked Horo-horo,( now he's a little calmed) "I told him many times that Pirika has nothing to do with it and she's not my girlfriend" said Ren (now he's totally blushing) almost shouting at Horo-horo.  
  
"Well, is everything okay now?" asked Yoh "Yeah, Clief must be ready for Horo-horo will finish him off" said Horo-horo "But Ren, I still haven't forgiven you" he added while facing to Ren. "Yoh, isn't Izumo's forest is near your house?" asked Ren "Yeah, why?" asked Yoh "Well then, we could stay there tomorrow night" said Ren "Sure" said Yoh "At least now, I know that I can save my sister no matter what, I could then have a rest" said Horo-horo " I think you're wrong Horo-horo, you still need to cook our dinner, remember" said Anna "Oh Anna, give me a break" said Horo-horo. And they all laughed.  
  
GF17: well it's longer and better than before. I think I will take time to update this story, I haven't started the Fourth chapter yet, well then, that's for now, Bye-bye. GF17: wait before you go, I would like to ask you something, could you give me the techniques of Horo-horo, Ren and Yoh, cause I only know one for Ren, Chuukazenmai, and one for Yoh, shinku botagere, so if you know more, email me (found on my bio) or just post it on the review, it would be a great help in chapter 4, thanks again. 


	4. Clief or Nemi, Nemi or Clief

GF17: Hi! it's me again, this is my fourth chappy! DI: Yah, it's obvious MC26: Good thing it's not yaoi GF17: Umm... What are you guys doing here? MC26: We're just visiting you, you haven't left the room for a few days just finishing that fic! DI: Yeah! You're wasting your time there! GF17: Because it's not yaoi? DI: Definitely! MC26: Well, she's doping the right thing! DI: No, she's not MC26: Yes, she is DI: No, She's not MC26: Yes, she is GF17: Will you two stop quarreling! I want to say something! DI & MC26: Gomen... MC26: Okay... We'll just leave you alone DI: Right, let's go GF17: Thanks  
  
GF17: Actually, no one helped out on the techniques, so I decided to describe their attacks/techniques instead, Well, here it goes  
  
"Ren, wake up!" said Horo-horo "Huh?!... Why? What happened?" asked Ren while rubbing his eyes. "Well, we must go to Izumo to save my sister, remember?" said Horo-horo "Yah! Pirika! Alright" said Ren while standing from his bed :We're gonna eat here first and head straight to Izumo" said Horo-horo "We'll wait for you down stairs" he added as he went out of Ren's room " Horo-horo, wait!" said Ren "Huh? What do you want?" asked Horo-horo "I just want to....Ummm....I just....oh nothing, never mind it" said Ren "You're weird" said Horo-horo going down the stairs "Damn it! Why is it hard to apologize to a friend" said Ren to himself as he followed Horo-horo down stairs.  
  
"Ren! Anothee letter for you!" said Yoh giving an envelop to Ren, "This is so early, this must be from Clief" said Ren "Open it up, hurry" said Horo- horo. When Ren finally manage to open the envelop, a picture fell from it. Ren picked it up, then suddenly he froze. "Hey, Ren! What's that?" asked Horo-horo while taking the picture from Ren. "Oh no! Pirika!" exclaimed Horo-horo. It was a picture of Pirika, she is full of wounds. "Hey look! There's a letter at the back of the picture." Said Yoh pointing at the back of the picture. Ren took the picture from Horo-horo (Ren was back to himself) "It says: You're so slow, you might not see this little Ainu girl alive if you're that slow Ren" said Ren aloud "Come on, let's hurry" said Horo-horo "Manta could you do us a favor, please guard the house while we're gone" said Yoh "You mean you're gonna leave me her alone" asked Manta "Yes, because I going with them" said Anna as she follows Yoh outside the house.  
  
"Wait here, I'll call a cab" said Horo-horo "No need, I already called my driver, his taking us to Yoh's house" said Ren. Then a black limousine stopped in front of them "Come in" said ren as he rides at the back of the car "Okay" said the others as they ride the car too.  
  
As they reached Yoh's house, "Sorry Yoh, but we're not gonna waste time, we're going to find Pirika now" said Horo-horo, "Okay, we'll stay here fro a while and rest, then were gonna follow you there" said Yoh "Thanks for the help" said Horo-horo "No, problem" said Yoh "Let's get going" said Ren.  
  
"The forest is big" said ren "We have to separate" said Horo-horo, then followed by a complete silence (except for the sound of the animals and wind) "But how could we know if one of us has found the cave or Clief?" Horo-horo suddenly asked "Do you know how to use a cellphone?" asked Ren "Ummm... What's that? Is that edible?" asked Horo-horo "You're hopeless" said Ren "So what are we going to do?" asked Horo-horo "Ummm... well, just show a sign, any sign will do" said Ren "Well, okay I'll take the left, you'll take the right" said Horo-horo "Okay!" said Ren as he ran to his right "See you later" He added.  
  
A few minutes later at Horo-horo's side, "At last we meet again" said Clief "Ne...Nemi why did return! I...I thought you're already dead!" said Horo-horo in a shocked tone "Why surprised? Of course I still exists in this world" said Clief "Hell you go Nemi!! Why did you betrayed our clan? Why did you betrayed us?" said Horo-horo "Because I just want to do thing my way" said Clief "One last question before we go into fighting, Why did you change your name into Clief?" asked Horo-horo "Like I told you, I want to do things my way" he replied.  
  
A few minutes later (again), "Huh? What's that?" said Ren as he look to the sky, seeing white-round things falling from the sky "Snow?! But it's fall!" said Ren, wondering "Wait! Horo-horo, he had found Clief! Pirika, Horo- horo, I'm coming, wait for me!' said Ren as he ran towards to the way where the snow falls.  
  
"Ren, you're late" said Clief. Ren looked around, Horo-horo is sitting near a tree, unconscious. "Clief, what have you done to my friends, they have nothing to do with this" said Ren "Well, they like to join our fight, so I just gave him what he ask for" said Clief "You'll pay for this, Bason oversoul!" said Ren , he started attacking Clief, but clief keeps on avoiding it. "Well, you really want to see my spirit huh?! Get ready to accept defeat!" said Clief "We'll see 'bout.... What's that!!!!!" said Ren, amused "Behold, the perfect copy of the Spirit of Fire!" said Clief, "But...But how did that happened?" asked Ren  
  
MC26: What?! How did that happened? I...I don't understand, why? Why is the Spirit of Fire there? DI: ( I cannot relate, I cannot relate) GF17: I thought you two will leave me alone MC26 & DI: We just thought you might like to eat (They held up a big, big bowl full of food) GF17: Thank you!!!!( as I snatch the bowl from them) MC26: Do you think that could stop her for a while DI: I think so, that's plenty MC26: Well, I think see cannot say goodbye to you guys so... GF17 : Wait I'll be the one to do that MC26 & DI: What!! (as they looked at the empty bowl) (Background  
MC26: I told you, she could finish that in just a second  
DI: Sorry, I thought that she couldn't because that's so many  
MC26: Well, I won the bet  
DI: fine!)  
  
GF17: I just want to clear this out, Nemi and Clief is just one person, MC26: But what is his relationship to Horo-horo GF17: just wait for the next chapters. Ja ne! that's all DI: just R&R if you have anything to say 


	5. Spirit of Fire? alive!

GF17: Hi this is the fifth chapter, sorry it took me so long to make this one... AT: Because our exams just finished... DI: And it's vacation time... GF17, DI and AT: Yeheyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GF17: back to the topic, this is just a flash back on how the Spirit of Fire came alive again, so, let the story begin...  
  
"Do you really want to know what and how it happened" said Clief  
"Well, I'll tell you... before my spirit is so weak, it cannot protect  
nor help me, I could not win even one battle, but then things change  
after the shaman fight, Master Hao has been defeated by Yoh, Master  
Hao's body became helpless so the Spirit of Fire is free, free from  
Master Hao, but it's still weak, I was waiting for that day to come, I  
know I can regain its power, I didn't waste the chance, my Spirit ate  
the Spirit of Fire and the other spirit of Master  
Hao's allies, even my brother's, I practice to control them, control  
all the spirits that my spirit had eaten, until the time came, that I  
know I have enough power, power to defeat Yoh, power to be the Shaman  
King! And now no one can stop me, no one, hahahahahaha" said Clief "  
You're crazy, you cannot be the Shaman King!" said Ren "Well, what  
Clief wants, Clief gets!" said Clief laughing.  
  
At Yoh's house, "Yoh, what's the problem?" asked Anna to Yoh "The... the  
presence of the Spirit of Fire... it's alive again" said Yoh  
"Impossible, you kill Hao before" said Anna "We must help Horo-horo  
and Ren" said Yoh "I really don't understand, but I'll go with you"  
said Anna . The two dashed to the woods.  
  
"Yoh, your just in time" said Clief "Huh?!" said Yoh "You're about to  
see the death of your friend" said Clief "Wait, I think you have  
forgotten about me" said Horo-horo as his gain his consciousness back  
again.  
  
"Damn you Horo-horo." Then Clief turned to Ren and Yoh "Today is just  
a practice, tomorrow will be the worst" said Clief as he disappear in  
thin air "Nemi! Come back, I'm not yet done with you yet!" yelled Horo-  
horo "Let him go, we have to get Pirika first" said Ren "You're  
right, we'll meet again someday" said Horo-horo as he ran towards the  
cave to save Pirika.  
  
GF17: Gomen... it's so short, I just made this before our exam started,  
and I need to study  
AT: Yes, we really do  
DI: But that's the past it's Vacation now, just R&R  
GF17: Thanks for understanding... 


	6. what happened 2 pirika? where's her memo...

GF17: Me back again with Chapter 6 AT: Me have nothing to say.  
  
DI: Me too GF17: Well, just read this story, we're really bored here AT: Yah! And it's really, really hot these day DI: You're right  
  
"Pirika, Pirika, wake up, please, wake up" said Horo-horo. Pirika opened her eyes. "Huh?!... who are you?... where am I?... Who am I?..." said Pirika "Huh? You don't remember anything?" asked Ren "Nothing at all" said Pirika "Nemi, you'll pay for this" said Horo-horo clinging his fist "Wait, I know a doctor that could cure her" aid Ren "Where can I find him?" asked Horo- horo "He's in China, I'll bring you and Pirika there" said Ren "Well then, let's go" said Horo-horo.  
  
"We're going to use one of our private planes, are you going with us Yoh?" saked Ren "Nah, I'll just stay here with Anna" said Yoh "Fine then, we're going, bye" said Horo-horo as he carries Pirika. "Bye" Yoh said as he bid goodbye.  
  
At the plane, "Horo-horo,why did you call Clief Nemi?" asked Ren "Actually, his real name is Nemi" said Horo-horo "Huh? How did you know him? How did you know that?" asked Ren "He is one of my cousins, but he betrayed us. Ages ago, he killed the Ainu tribe, he killed all the people in our village, all of them, even my mom and dad, even his parents, then the next thing I know that the village is on fire, Pirika and I manage to escape, I thought that Nemi was burned together with the village, only few had survived the tragedy, that's the reason why the Ainu tribe is rare" said Horo-horo "I'm sorry to hear that" said Ren  
  
"Umm... may I know what's your name, because I have a feeling that I reallylove you before" said Pirika "Well, that's true because I'm your brother, and I love you too Pirika,I'm Horo-horo" said Horo-horo while hugging his sister. "Then who is he?" asked Pirika pointing to Ren "My name is Ren Tao, your brother's friend" said Ren "Oh really! I don't remember you" said Pirika "But you look handsome" she added. Ren blushed. "Thanks" was the only word that he manage to say.  
  
At China, "Jun, open the door, we're here" said Ren "Ren, you're home!" said Jun while hugging Ren "Don't hug me too tight" said Ren while struggling off Jun. "Ren, is Jun your girlfriend?" asked Pirika "No, She's my sister" said Ren as he enters the house "Sorry... I didn't know" said Pirika "That's okay, please come in" said Jun.  
  
After a few hours, "The doctor said that it will take three days to recover her lost memory" said Ren "Well, if that's what the doctor say so, I can wait" said Horo-horo "You can stay here until Pirika is back to normal" said Ren "Thanks for all the help Ren, we owe you a lot" said Horo-horo "That's nothing," said Ren.  
  
That night, Ren went to Pirika's room to check on her, she was still awake. "Who's there?" asked Pirika "It's just me" said Ren "Well, come in" said Pirika "Well, are you alright now?" asked Ren "Yes, I feel better than before" said Pirika. "Good" said Ren going to the direction of the door "Then have a good night" he added. "Wait, I just want to ask you something" said Pirika. Ren turned to her "What?" he asked, "I just want to know if I became your girlfriend before, cause really, I think, I like you" said Pirika "No. and like is different from love" said Ren as he went out of the door.  
  
The next morning, 2nd day, Horo-horo served Pirika a breakfast in bed. " 'nee-chan, I just want to ask something" said Pirika "What is it Pirika" asked Horo-horo "Is Ren really cold as ice?" asked Pirika "He's usually like that" said Horo-horo. Pirika frowned. "Why did you ask?" asked Horo- horo "Well, last night, I asked him if I had been her girlfriend before, and I told him that I like him" said Pirika "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Horo- horo. Then Ren went inside the room "The doctor came to che..." Ren was cut "What did you said to my sister?" asked Horo-horo "What are you talking about?" asked Ren, curious "Did you told him that you were his boyfriend" asked Horo-horo "Of course not, she's never been my girlfriend" said Ren "Good" said Horo-horo, relieved.  
  
Then that night again, Ren went to check on Pirika again, but this time Pirika is already sleeping, he went near to Pirika, he sat beside her, then a temptation came to Ren, he suddenly felt that he like to kiss her. He really couldn't resist Pirika's red lips. Then he did it. Ren kissed Pirika, maybe just for a second, but he still kissed Pirika.  
  
The third day, the last operation to be made to Pirika will be done today, and all her memory will be back again. "She might forget that she liked me" said Ren to himself while waiting outside the room of Pirika with Horo- horo.  
  
GF17: Well, that's all I can do for now, and I'm really tired... AT: Tired of what?? GF17: Uff, nothing DI: Really?? GF17: It's just that the only thing I could earn money for vacation is to work, and I cannot find a job that would fit me... K15: that is because you're lazy, that's why people don't want you in there business GF17: 'nee-chan?! Onee-chan you're here! K15: Of course I'm here AT & DI: How did that happened K15: It's a secret I cannot reveal GF17: My brother, katsuya_15 AT: What did you do GF17? DI: How did your brother manage to get here GF17: By using my wits... K15: ...... GF17: Well just R&R 


	7. last chapter maybe

K15: My 'nee-san's 7TH chapter GF17: Hey! Why are you doing the intro for me, mind your own business K15: ........ AT: Good thing my 'nee-chan is not like that DI: Good thing I don't have a brother....  
  
"Horo-horo! I really miss you!" exclaimed Pirika as she hugs Horo-horo "I miss you too" said Horo as he hugs back. Ren left the two together. "It's like I had slept for a long time" said Pirika "Well, it's nice to have your memory back" said Horo-horo  
  
"Umm... Jun, I think you should fix the transportarion of Pirika and Horo- horo" said Ren "Huh?! You're not going with them?" asked Jun "I better not, I'll just stay here and leave then alone" said Ren "But I thought you like Pirika" said Jun "Huh? That's not true" said Ren "But why are you starting to blush" asked Jun.  
  
"Well, yeah, I like her, so what" said Ren "Then you better not let go of her" said Jun "Why?" asked Ren, confused "Well, it's up to you to figure it out" said Jun, winking. "That's unfair" said Ren "That's life" said Jun  
  
Ren went out to train, to forget what his sister said to him. "What the heck is she talking about, I can't understand her" said Ren to himself as he hits the tree with his kwando. "Umm... Ren, I bought you some snacks" said Pirika "Thanks, just leave it there at the table" said Ren "Wow, this is the first time I heard him say thanks" said Pirika to herself "Thanks for helping out on regaining my memory back, you were a big help" said Pirika to Ren "That's okay, it's my fault that you lost your memory" said Ren "No, I was just being careless" said Pirika "Whatever, you're going back to Japan tomorrow, aren't you" said Ren "Yes, Miss Jun already fixed the flight scheadule" said Pirika "Good" said Ren "Sorry for the disturbance" said Pirika as she turned her back to Ren.  
  
"How long am I gonna keep this feelings for her, I only have this day left, she's going home tomorrow" said Ren. He started eating the food that Pirika had served to him "I'm gonna miss her if she leaves" said Ren.  
  
At Jun's room, "Knock, knock, knock" says the door "Please come in" said Jun "Umm... Miss Jun, I just want to thank you for the help that you lend to us" said Pirika "Oh, that, that's nothing, I am always willing to help people" said Jun "Miss Jun, can I ask you a question" said Pirika "You are already asking, what is it?" asked Jun "Why is Ren so kind to me these days, he isn't like that before" said Pirika "Because you are special to him" said Jun "Huh? Well, he's special to me to because he's my brother's friend" said Pirika "Well, you have to go deeper on that thought" said Jun "You better fix your things, your flight tomorrow is early" said Jun "Yes" said Pirika as she left the room.  
  
That evening, "WHAT??!!" yelled Ren "Well, she's just asking and I'm just answering" said Jun "But you don't need to tell her that she's special to me, you could have said that I don't want to her to be mad at me for the reason that I was the cause of the lost of her memories" said Ren angrily "Well, you can't change that, it already happened" said Jun "Don't worry, she said that you are also special to her too because you are her brother's friend" said Jun "So, you mean she just consider me as a friend" asked Ren "Don't lose hope, you can still change that" said Jun "Your last chance is this evening" she added.  
  
"Pirika, are you there?" asked Ren "Yes, please come in" said Pirika. Ren went inside the room, Pirika's luggage is ready. "What do you want?" asked Pirika "Just checking if you're ready for tomorrow" said Ren "Ah, Okay" said Pirika "Well, I think you're all set, good night" said Ren "Good night" said Pirika. Ren went outside the room and said to himself "You're such a coward Ren Tao, all you need to do is to tell her that you love her, is that hard??"  
  
Next morning, the plane is ready to go, "Are all your things in the plane?" asked Jun "Yes Miss Jun" said Horo-horo "Thanks for letting us stay here" he added "That's nothing" replied Jun. Horo-horo went inside the plane. "Aren't you really going with them?" asked Jun to Ren "I told you before, and I'm not going to change my decision" said Ren "Fine, if you say so" said Jun. "Pirika, come inside now" said Horo-horo "Wait for a second" said Pirika. Pirika approached Ren "Thanks for the kiss, I won't forget that, and I wont forget you" said Pirika "How did you know about tha?" asked Ren "I was awake when you did that" said Pirika. Then she ran inside the plane and waved goodbye to Ren and Jun.  
  
AT: Ren don't have a common sense DI: You're right GF17: Well, you can't do anything about that, right 'nee-chan? K15:........... GF17: Fine!! Then this would be the last chapter AT: You mean that's the end?! GF17: Maybe, why? DI: What happened to that Nemi person? GF17: I don't have an idea K15:........... GF17: Ei, this is the last part so please, please I'm begging you, please R&R 


End file.
